Él, el que me gira el sol
by Brindo Por Constanza
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Partimos, absorbí una vez más el humo, me lo imaginé viajando por mis pulmones, quemando todo a mi paso. Cuando llegamos a la casa, subí el vidrio y tomé mi bolso. Cuando bajé, la puerta se sostuvo como por arte de magia- ¿Sabes por qué no te amaré nunca?- me dijo con voz su voz cautivante. -¿Seguiremos hablando de lo mismo?- contesto que si.


La que lo soñó SM, dueña de los anónimos personajes.

Esto se comenzó siendo una confesión, la que le declararía al que ocupaba mis sueños. Hoy lo comparto porque mi egoísmo desapareció por un segundo.

_Salud._

* * *

El olor de su cuerpo me recordó a las flores frescas del camino que recorro cuando estoy triste, pero no me bastaba con ese olor, quería tenerlo más cerca. Quería sentir su aliento, jadeando junto al mío, sin respiración, conteniendo las ganas de gritar al unísono. Quería decir su nombre, pero mis labios no podían, no podían porque estaban sellados frente a la imagen que estaba viendo.

Lo vi caminando hacia mí, con su chaqueta verde y con las manos en los bolsillos, lo vi pero antes lo sentí, porque los pelos de mi piel se erizan cursimente cuando está él. Se dirigía hacia mí, pero no me miraba, la miraba a ella. Siempre la vio y la seguiría viendo, porque sus ojos estaban destinados a su cuerpo. Porque yo era su favorita, yo era la salida a su deseo, pero nunca sería parte de su deseo.

Cuando todo comenzó, sospeché que nunca terminaría de una forma buena y también supe que nunca podría salir de esta situación. El torbellino de sensaciones en el que estaba sería más que una perdición. Nunca olvidaría a este hombre, el primero, el único.

Por fin llegó hasta mí, su sonrisa ladeada hizo brillar sus ojos que me miraron como siempre lo hacía. Prendió su cigarrillo y exhaló el humo y con su mano izquierda me lo ofreció. Lo tomé y cerré los ojos al sentir el veneno bajando por mi garganta, sostuve la respiración.

-Te estuve llamando, pero creo que no me querías contestar- me dijo estirando la mano para arrancarme el cigarrillo de la mano.

-Lo sé.

-Lo sé ¿qué?- trató de llamar mi mirada con la suya, pero yo estaba protegiéndome.

-Sé que me estuviste llamando, pero no te quería contestar.- acepté su búsqueda y me adelanté un paso tratando de intimidarlo, a lo que él retrocedió. Creo que se asustó.

-Ven, vamos.- me tomó con violencia del brazo y comenzamos a caminar, yo solo me dejé guiar hasta que llegamos a su auto.

Todo el camino estuvimos escuchando esas canciones que amaba y que a mi me gustaban simplemente. Lo contemplé mientras estaba frente al volante, hasta que me descubrí posando mi mano sobre su rodilla.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo tu hermana cuando venía a buscarte a la facultad?- dijo mientras miraba a la derecha y volteaba el manubrio al mismo sentido para virar

-No. No sé, ¿qué te dijo?- busque en la cajuela el encendedor y prendí un cigarrillo, bajé la ventana y expulsé el aire.

-Me dijo que estaba jugando contigo, que no quería nada serio y que para lo único que te quería era para cagar a mi novia y una sarta de mierdas más..- ahora él posaba su mano en mi pierna.

-¿Y es mentira?

-Tú sabes que no puede ser serio lo nuestro, yo te amo, pero sabes que no puedo llevar una vida contigo. Simplemente no puedo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté sacando la mano que me tocaba.

- Pues, porque…- no se le ocurrió nada, ni una sola mentira que contarme.

No pude, no sé ni como ni en qué momento estacionó su auto y me abalancé a él, necesitaba sentir ese jardín, no me importaba si él no me amaba. yo no lo amaba a él, nunca le exigí nada y no podría nunca, menos ahora.

Lo besé en la boca y el introdujo su lengua en la mía, tocó mi paladar e incitó tocando la punta de mi lengua para dar partida a una batalla en donde yo siempre ganaba. Luego lo inesperado, besó mis ojos…

-Siempre te aburriste de escuchar cada sonido, de oír lo que yo te contaba, por eso no te puedo amar.- No me importó si ahí estaba la razón del por qué sufría. Solo lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus dedos delineando mi cintura, necesitaba que la sangre subiera a mi cabeza.

Comencé a desvestirle, comencé a amarlo, a encontrarme con ese jardín. Beso el hueco de mi pecho y recorrió mi columna vertebral con sus dedos. Tiró de mi pelo y yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás. El suave vaivén de nuestras caderas me llevó a un éxtasis y un gemido salió de mi boca.

Sentía la furia dentro de mi, sentía el deseo y la necesitad de él. Sentía tantas cosas y quería seguir sintiendo. Quería establecer esa anhelada conexión, que nuestros ojos no solo se miraran, sino, que en ellos ambos juntáramos nuestras almas. Si tan solo pudiera,

El calor de mi cuerpo, el de él. Mi respiración agitada, él. Mis sueños, mi deseo y él. Siempre fue él, a quien yo amé más que a mi misma, era el deseo, lo que necesitaba más que al aire.

-No puedo amarte, porque me cuesta sostenerte- dijo en mi oreja, cuando nuestros sexos se unieron en una fuerte embestida. Era cierto.

-No necesito que me sostengan, no necesito ni una de esas mierdas baratas- Paré en seco, por lo que un gruñido escapo de su boca.- Lo que yo necesito es que dejes de mirarme, es que dejes de excusarte y comiences de una vez a sujetar mi cadera.

Torpemente y con una carcajada puso su suave mano derecha sobre mi cadera, la izquierda la posó detrás de mi nuca empujando mi cara frente a la de él. Uniendo nuestros labios en un beso, continuando con la fricción con las embestidas.

Su barba de tres días me dio escalofríos cuando bajó a mi cuello, yo solo cerré los ojos y pensé en ese jardín. El manubrio me golpeaba en la espada. Girasoles, amarillos y grandes. Vigorosos meneándose al compás de una suave brisa, mi cabello perdiéndose en mi cara o viceversa. La paz de respirar ese aire puro. Un gemido se escapo, dos gemidos.

Quiero intentar algo- logró sacarme de mi imaginación.

De pronto abrió la puerta- estás loco, ¿cómo vamos a salir en pelota?- me tomó del brazo y me sacó del auto. Claramente no le importó lo que yo creía.

Al salir, me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos en un mirador. Cómo diría mi buen amiga, quedé indefensa al ponerme boca abajo en el capó e impresionada cuando me penetró sorpresivamente. Ya no pensaba en nada, solo podía restregarme contra su cuerpo. Solo bailaba contra el. Agitada buscaba airé. Su pecho se juntó con mi espalda arqueada y sus manos tomaron mi cadera para poder entrar más en mi; me apretó contra su cuerpo y volvió a empujar.

Ahí estaba la burbuja, ahí estaba la gota de sudor que comenzó a descender de mi cuello, la fricción era cada vez más rápida al igual que sus jadeos; yo solo me reprimía de gritar mordiendo mi labio inferior. Tomó uno de mis pecho y lo masajeo con la otra mano tomó mi hombro izquierdo y me empujó fuertemente hacia su cuerpo. Así fue como llegué al clímax, un pequeño grito salió de mi boca.

-Ya casi llego, solo un poco más- dijo mientras se seguía moviendo. Yo tocaba con mi dedo índice los puntitos que me nublaban la vista, tenia deseos de apretar mi sien, de tomar mis pulmones y estirarlos para que pudieran coger más aire.

Su respiración logró la normalidad, luego de un grito bestial tras llegar al clímax Besó la coronilla de mi cabeza y sin avisar salió de mi cuerpo. Apoyé mis codos en el auto y vi como se vestía, su pantalón le quedaba exquisitamente ajustado.

-Abrígate, no quiero que luego me golpees por estar con gripe.- una carcajada salió de mi cuerpo, así desnuda era feliz.

Me puse el jeans y la camisa, anude el pañuelo a mi cuello y abroche mis zapatillas. Prendí un cigarrillo, inhalé profundo. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto, sonreí.

-Vamos a la fiesta.

Partimos, absorbí una vez más el humo, me lo imaginé viajando por mis pulmones, quemando todo a mi paso. Cuando llegamos a la casa, subí el vidrio y tomé mi bolso.

Cuando bajé, la puerta se sostuvo como por arte de magia- ¿Sabes por qué no te amaré nunca?- me dijo con voz su voz cautivante.

-¿Seguiremos hablando de lo mismo?- contesto que si.-Se me ocurre que nunca me podrás amar, porque claramente tu novia no lo permitiría.

-Te equivocas, ella no me ama y yo no la amo. Solo somos buenos actores.

Puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Entonces, creo que es porque simplemente no quieres.

-No, nunca te amaré, porque ya lo hago. Te amo.

Me atoré con el humo, me reí y lo miré. Solo eso hice lo mire.

-Camina tonto.

-Es verdad lo que te digo.

-Lo se, solo que, por ahora no quiero escuchar confesiones desesperadas.

Algo cambio en sus rostro, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La había cagado. Pero de verdad lo amaba. Creo que no necesitaba pensarlo dos veces.

-Yo también…- Tome su mano y golpeamos a la misma vez la puerta. La música nos envolvió, en la escalera estaba su novia. Nos vio y solo sonrió, conversaba con una muchacho mayor.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y pegamos nuestros cuerpos. –Me juras que no tienes novio- Me dijo al oído.

-No puedo, tendría que preguntarle a su novia, si quieres voy a averiguarlo.- dije mientras me daba vuelta.

Tomo de mi muñeca y entrelazo nuestros dedos, saco un cigarro.-¿Quieres?- si dije yo.

-Compra.


End file.
